Romano's Drunk on Spain
by coin1996
Summary: Romano got drunk one night at a bar and now he's texting Spain. What will happen when Spain goes to Romano's to make sure the boy is alright?


Romano walked into his house smiling and laughing. (Wait what!?) He walked over to the couch and looked around the room. His phone buzzed and he jumped when he felt it go off. He opened it and looked to the glowing screen.

'Roma~ I was worried when you walked out of the bar did you make it home alright?' It was none other than Spain texting him. Romano giggled at the word's and flipped the phone open so he could get to the key pad.

'I think I'm home if not this place is REALLY NICE!' Romano sent the message and looked around the room waiting for Spain to respond. His phone buzzed and he opened it to see a new message form Spain.

'Wait you don't know if you're home! Roma tell me what it look's like!' Spain texted and Romano busted out laughing. He didn't notice when but he had fallen on the floor in a fit of giggle's. He looked back at his phone and smiled.

'Well the stalker has picture's of me, you, and fratello! The creep!' Romano texted back closing the phone and standing. He made a W line to the kitchen and then his phone buzzed.

'Roma that's your house are you really that drunk do I need to come down?' Spain asked and Romano looked to his phone blankly.

'O i see ok sexy then come on down and help me out with my problem' Romano texted back. He giggled and sat down his phone as he sat on his bar stool. It started to move and he smiled then next thing he knew he was spinning. "Weeeeeeeeeeeee!" he said and there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" He called from his spinning seat.

"Roma what are you doing?" Spain asked as he bent over catching his breath.

"I am playing with the spiny thingy!" Romano giggled losing his grip and falling. Spain noticed and caught Romano before he hit the floor. "Woh. Spain you're arm's are strong." Romano said as he looked up to Spain with half lidded eye's. Spain looked at him and sighed. Romano moved so he was sitting right in front of Spain and started to feel Spain's arm's.

"Roma?" Spain asked and Romano looked up to him with his light brown eye's. Spain looked to him his green eye's widened at how wasted Romano was.

"God Spain when did you get so sexy?" Romano asked and Spain looked even more shocked. Romano then moved to feel Spain's chest and smiled.

"Romano I think you should go to bed." Spain said standing Romano up on his feet and Spain helped him walk to his bed room.

"I don't want to then you're leave and I don't want to be alone every one always' leave's me alone." Romano said tear's coming to his eye's and Spain thought he had died and went to heaven.

"Roma I won't leave you no one will ever leave you." Spain said patting Romano's head.

"But they always' do! I don't want to lose you you're the only thing that make's me happy!" Romano yelled as he stopped walking. Spain stopped and looked to him with shock.

"Wait Romano do you love me?" Spain asked. Romano looked up to him and the next thing Spain new Romano was kissing him.

"God I needed that." Romano said and Spain looked to him shocked. "Spain do you love me?" Romano asked and Spain looked to him. His shocked face went into a loving soft one and Romano looked to him with hope.

"Romano I have loved you for so long you don't even know." Spain smiled and pulled Romano into a kiss. Romano kissed him back and Spain moved them into the bed room.

* * *

Romano awoke and sat up but not before he fell back if pain.

"God what the He-" his face was covered with a pillow and he thow it back to the person.

"Roma go back to bed." Spain said and Romano froze. He slowly looked over to find he was right. He looked to his phone and saw the messages and every thing came together. He tricked Spain over there then talked him into doing it. "Roma for your info I chose to do this out of love for you." Spain smiled and pulled Romano into a hug. Romano blushed a deep red and Spain chuckled. "I love you Roma~" Spain said and Romano snuggled into the warmth.

"God Spain I love you too." Romano said as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
